One Way Trip
by azumane
Summary: What if they finally found a way to get out of that hell hole they live in? I think they found one.
1. Chapter 1

"Absolutely not."

"Listen to me! It can work, we just need a confirmation. Erwin, please?"

Hanji was having difficulty making Erwin agree to her plan. It wasn't exactly working out.

Erwin took a deep breath and turned to her.

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Erwin questioned, staring down to Hanji.

"I'll show you." She stated, expectantly waiting for an OK. Hanji clasped her hands together in a pleading manner. "Fine! You have to show me and if something goes wrong, it's out." He warned

Hanji nodded rapidly and thanked him before leaving the man to his own thoughts.

Hanji was glad she didn't need to go for plan B, meaning it would turn out to be her death or punishment if she came out alive. It wasn't something she found appealing either.

Now she was talking to Levi about the plan.

"He agreed?" Levi asked almost in disbelief. Hanji nodded in response as surprised as he was.

"I'm guessing he also wants to get out of here as much as we do, honestly." Hanji confessed, pacing slowly around Levi's room. Levi leaned against his desk with crossed ankles, also thinking of what's going to go down.

"Are we going with the plan as said or?"

"Not precisely..."

"Then?"

Hanji pulled her thoughts together and tried to explain.

"Well he didn't agree to taking the soldiers. Just him." Hanji sighed, crossing her arms. "Our next expedition out the walls will be next week, that's when we show him."

"I still don't trust that thing." Levi stated, tapping his fingers onto the desk.

"Me neither." Hanji agreed.

_'Me neither' her mind echoed. _

Hanji couldn't help but be excited to show Erwin what she found. She thought it was a profoundly impossible thing. Hanji deep in thought didn't notice the Commander calling out for her.

"Hanji!" She finally snapped out if the trance and turned to Erwin.

"How long is the trip?" Erwin started off.

"The last expedition I made traces that we were there, it was the last route we took last time." Hanji informed, retightening her grip on the leather material in her hands.

"At least you thought that through." Erwin said aloud.

Hanji grinned and started going forward with her horse.

"That idiot better not put us in danger" Levi muttered under his breath.

Befogged by Hanji's enthusiasm, Erwin was still reluctant to go where she was taking him. Nobody has ever discovered something like that before which also made him wonder, was it meant to be found?

He only hoped to find answers earlier than soon.

"We aren't far Erwin, I'll raise my hand when we get to it." Hanji stated before going ahead of the crew.

It was odd they haven't run into titans. Erwin turned to Levi and he was already staring at him, they were thinking the same thing.

The soldiers got Hanji's signal and all followed her. Once she halted for a stop, they observed the view before them.

It was a small lake, shimmering with the sun's light. The sound of the waterfall wasn't loud enough to quiet down their voices.

"This is it." Hanji announced, almost bouncing around.

"So you're saying going through that waterfall...you'll end up in another world?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is...incredible." Erwin couldn't deny the beauty.

"How powerful is it?" Levi questioned not taking his eyes off the waterfall.

"Powerful enough to take us in and bring us back. Amazing, huh?!" Hanji excitedly explained.

"Alright, Commander and Hanji will try to go and get back. If any titans come, you guys know what to do." Levi nodded to the soldiers. He received nods and a few yes sir's.

"Dive, swim in the direction of the waterfall and you're in." Hanji rolled up her sleeves, waiting for Erwin to compose himself.

Before Erwin can ask more questions Hanji was more than gone. He grumbled and jumped in. His arms worked their way to the destination.

Both of the soldiers made it to the waterfall and passed through it. It didn't feel any different.

"We're here." Hanji stated.

"Indeed." Erwin replied curtly. He observed his surroundings. It was just like back where they were, but more...dead. It was more yellow than green as he studied the trees and grass.

"How long have you known about this place?"

"7 years."

"What?! And you never told me about it?" Erwin turned to Hanji for immediate answers. "I needed time to research about it. I even sent some soldiers here to make it their living." Hanji started walking towards the grass.

"Without my consent!" Erwin argued, nostrils flaring.

"Calm down Erwin." Hanji dropped the formality.

"You sent them as an experiment, not as a favor."

"They're living so much better than that hell we live in." Hanji corrected.

"I can't believe you would do this."

"You'll change your mind when I show you the ways these humans live." The scientist laughed.

Great.


End file.
